OC's Wanted and a sneak peak
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Okay this is an OC's wanted add. But there is a special look at the story they go too. Okay read please.
1. Chapter 1

_**OC's Wanted. I need OC's for my new Chaos story. I'll only except the ones I like the best. So if you have an OC you want in a story PM me or put it in the reviews. And so you know what the stories about here's the summery. **_

**_Summery: Chaos is recruiting for his elite team The Knights. He has his list of recruits but he can't find anyone to lead them. Meanwhile on earth Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque are betrayed by everyone they once trusted, so they leave never to be seen again. That is until the Gods need help once again, but this time they need help from the creator himself and his group of Gods hating misfits._**

**User Name:**

** OC Name:**

** Nick Name (if they have one):**

** Age:**

** Gender:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Hair (Color, Style, Highlights, ect.):**

**Eyes:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent/Family:**

**Clothing:**

**Fight Clothes:**

**Fears:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Weapon History (Who had it before then? Where did they get it?):**

**Godly Powers:**

**Why do they hate the Gods?:**

**I will have an OC in this story, but she will not be a child of Chaos instead she is a daughter of Tartarus. SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW it can be any god but I would prefer if it was not a big three kid._ It can also be a Titan or as you saw a Primordial God. Thank you and I hope to see your OC in my story._**

**One more thing before I go I think you might want to know I have the first chapter of the story these OC's will be in up. So check it out and see if you like it. If you don't well you probably won't want an OC in it. Oh and so people don't get mad and say _This is all an authors no there's no story here. _****Here's a sneak peak of the first chapter. I repeat sneak peak NOT the entire chapter. Just a sneak peak. Enjoy. :)**

All Percy could do was stair. His green eyes burning with rage. The rest of the camp was also crowded around the two campers. They were cheering while Percy stood there full or hatred, rage, and most of all shock. He was shocked that _she_ would do this to him. He loved _her, _but apparently she didn't feel the same about him.

He felt betrayed and alone. The entire camp had turned against him. Everyone that he had once called family... gone. Then a thought came to him. Maybe not his entire family was gone maybe just the people at camp. He may still have his cousins. He smiled at that thought he may not be completely alone.

He took one last look at the site before him. Annabeth Chase his girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend, was kissing his half-brother, Julian. It broke Percy's heart to see his love kissing his jerk half-brother. He felt like someone had just crushed his heart. But it was too late to do anything now. All he could do was leave with his head held hight. not that anyone would notice. The only person who might notice would be Chiron. He was the only one Percy would miss, because he was leaving, and he knew no one would stop him. They hadn't even payed attention to him in over a week.

He pulled his eyes away from they, and ran back to his cabin. He pulled the door open and ran inside. He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and gathered the things he would. Some extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and some food. When he had everything he made sure his watch was around his wrist, grabbed his minotaur horn, and he walked out of his cabin for the last time.

But before he left there was something he had to do. He walked towards the Big House. He passed a few campers, but they didn't give him a second glance. Percy made it to the Big House with ease. When he got there he stood at the door. He couldn't go inside. He knew if he did Chiron would try and convince him to give it a second chance, and he just couldn't say no to those big brown horse eyes. That and it would just be too hard to say good bye. Chiron was like a second father to Percy. He was good to him after his mom and Paul died in a car crash. He gave him a home, but Percy knew when he was unwanted.

He just couldn't leave without Chiron knowing he cared. He felt like he was at Yanky again dreading to leave his favorite teacher. But it was more then that now Chiron was more then just his teacher he was family. Percy looked at the minotaur horn in his hand. He knew only one thing would assure Chiron that he was doing what was best for himself and the camp. He placed the horn on the doorstep of the Big House. Then he turned and began walking up half-blood hill.

He touched Thalia's tree, and turned around looking at Camp Half-Blood the place he once called home. He just shook his head and turned around, and he didn't turn back.

**Okay how'd you like it. As I said before this is not the entire chapter just part of it. If you liked it and want to read the entire thing its called The Knights. Okay this is actually good bye. For now at least. Again hope to see your OC in my story. Well bye now see you later (Hopefully). :)**


	2. Chapter 2: OC list

**Alright, here they are as promised. A list of the OC's I have chose so far. Right now there are 13 ones I like so far. So if your OC is not here it either did not make it or I'm still trying to decide. But congrats to those who have made it into The Knights. The list is displayed below. :)**

**1: Name: **Jacey** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Me

**2: Name: **Raiden **Godly Parent: Chaos OC from: **Raiden Tachibana

**3: Name: **Ace Ashford **Godly Parent: Artimis OC from: **NeverForgiveOrForget161616

**4: Name: **Damian Robur** Godly Parent: Kratos OC from: **TheSilverboar

**5: Name: **Astrea Nyx Roven **Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185

**6: Name: **Mark** Godly Parent: **Ares** OC from: **epicman

**7: Name: **Lucy Ryder** Godly Parent: **Kronos** OC from: **LemonadeLunatic

**8: Name: **Ernest Kim-Walker **Godly Parent: **Vulcan** OC from: **H.

**9: Name:** Aveline O'Bryan** Godly Parent: **Apollo** OC from: **ladybug51010

**10: Name: **Willow Marie Di Lena** Godly Parent: **Nyx** OC from: **s-t-o-r-ylover56

**11: Name:** Roxallene Zoe Hunter** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**12: Name: **Ryan Blaze** Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**13\. Name:** Callie Alexander **Gadly Parent:** Dionyus **OC from: **butterflygirly99

**Okay before you go let me just say the OC's I have gotten so far are great even the ones that didn't make it. I love how creative you have been. Thinking outside the box its just awesome keep it up. Polls are still OPEN. I need more OC's for my story and if you want to see your OC come to life to story is called The Knights. Just a small request you can completely ignore me if you want, but I'd like it if there were more... forbidden children. Again I want YOUR opinion its YOUR OC if you don't like my idea send me an OC anyways. I want this OC to be all YOU. All right bye I'm going to go now so if you have an OC PM me or leave it in the reviews. Bye now se ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: New List

**Okay I'm back with another OC update. I didn't get as many OC's as I did last time so it took less time to sort through and find the ones I thought would best fit this story. Again all the OC's I got were great, but the ones I didn't pick just didn't fit this story. And I would like to thank everyone who gave me an OC. Alright heres the new list.**

**1: Name: **Jacey** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Me

**2: Name: **Raiden **Godly Parent: **Chaos** OC from: **Raiden Tachibana

**3: Name: **Ace Ashford **Godly Parent: **Artimis** OC from: **NeverForgiveOrForget161616

**4: Name: **Damian Robur** Godly Parent: **Kratos** OC from: **TheSilverboar

**5: Name: **Astrea Nyx Roven **Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185

**6: Name: **Mark** Godly Parent: **Ares** OC from: **epicman

**7: Name: **Lucy Ryder** Godly Parent: **Kronos** OC from: **LemonadeLunatic

**8: Name: **Ernest Kim-Walker **Godly Parent: **Vulcan** OC from: **H.

**9: Name:** Aveline O'Bryan** Godly Parent: **Apollo** OC from: **ladybug51010

**10: Name: **Willow Marie Di Lena** Godly Parent: **Nyx** OC from: **s-t-o-r-ylover56

**11: Name:** Roxallene Zoe Hunter** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**12: Name: **Ryan Blaze** Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**13\. Name:** Callie Alexander **Gadly Parent:** Dionyus **OC from: **butterflygirly99

**15\. Name: **Cynthia Vega **Godly Parent:** Asteria (Titan)** OC from: **Marceline-the-vampire-queen122

**16\. Name:** Alex Lupine** Godly Parent: **Ananke (Primordial)** OC from: **nicranger

**17\. Name: **Natsu Shiro **Godly Parent: **Hestia** OC from: **tigrun

**18\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**19\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**20\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**21\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**22\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**23\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**24\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**25\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**26\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**27\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**Alright as you can see I would like to have 27 OC's at the most. At the least I would like 25. I'm still waiting on 10 OC's. So if you have an OC and you'd like to see them in a story go on and PM me or leave them in the reviews. And if you've already given me an OC and if you haven't read my story or if you want to read my story before you give me an OC it called The Knights. And to those of you who have just joined us welcome to the Knights.**


	4. Chapter 4: New New List

**Here's the new list. I love the OC's I'm getting and I hope to see more coming in. Alright go ahead check out the new list I'm only have room for 5 more OC's. Hope you submit one for me.**

**1: Name: **Jacey** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Me

**2: Name: **Raiden **Godly Parent: **Chaos** OC from: **Raiden Tachibana

**3: Name: **Ace Ashford **Godly Parent: **Artimis** OC from: **NeverForgiveOrForget161616

**4: Name: **Damian Robur** Godly Parent: **Kratos** OC from: **TheSilverboar

**5: Name: **Astrea Nyx Roven **Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185

**6: Name: **Mark** Godly Parent: **Ares** OC from: **epicman

**7: Name: **Lucy Ryder** Godly Parent: **Kronos** OC from: **LemonadeLunatic

**8: Name: **Ernest Kim-Walker **Godly Parent: **Vulcan** OC from: **H.

**9: Name:** Aveline O'Bryan** Godly Parent: **Apollo** OC from: **ladybug51010

**10: Name: **Willow Marie Di Lena** Godly Parent: **Nyx** OC from: **s-t-o-r-ylover56

**11: Name:** Roxallene Zoe Hunter** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**12: Name: **Ryan Blaze** Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**13\. Name:** Callie Alexander **Gadly Parent:** Dionyus **OC from: **butterflygirly99

**15\. Name: **Cynthia Vega **Godly Parent:** Asteria (Titan)** OC from: **Marceline-the-vampire-queen122

**16\. Name:** Alex Lupine** Godly Parent: **Ananke (Primordial)** OC from: **nicranger

**17\. Name: **Natsu Shiro **Godly Parent: **Hestia** OC from: **tigrun

**18\. &amp; 19\. Name: **Ira &amp; Liam Carter(Twins) **Godly Parent: **Hermes** OC from: **RollingUpHigh

**20\. Name: **Ivory Moore** Godly Parent:** Lyssa, goddess of insanity** OC from: **Epicness by Liv

**21\. Name: **Alice Santos** Godly Parent: **Mars** OC from:** H.

**22\. Name: **Miette Park** Godly Parent: **Thanatos** OC from: **barkingupthewrongkey

**23\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**24\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**25\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**26\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**27\. Name: Godly Parent: OC from:**

**Once again I'm looking for 5 more OC's to put in my story. And I've said it before if you submitted an OC and they made it into the story, and if you want to see them in action the story is called The Knights. Alright polls are still OPEN. Good luck with your OC's and to those who are new here welcome to The Knights.**


	5. Chapter 5: The full Team

**Alright this is the final list. Thank you to all who gave my an OC. The list is shown below. Well I don't want to keep you here. Go ahead look.**

**1: Name: **Jacey **Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Me

**2: Name: **Raiden **Godly Parent: **Chaos **OC from: **Raiden Tachibana

**3: Name: **Ace Ashford **Godly Parent: **Artimis** OC from: **NeverForgiveOrForget161616

**4: Name: **Damian Robur** Godly Parent: **Kratos** OC from: **TheSilverboar

**5: Name: **Astrea Nyx Roven **Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185

**6: Name: **Mark** Godly Parent: **Ares** OC from: **epicman

**7: Name: **Lucy Ryder** Godly Parent: **Kronos** OC from: **LemonadeLunatic

**8: Name: **Ernest Kim-Walker **Godly Parent: **Vulcan** OC from: **H.

**9: Name:** Aveline O'Bryan** Godly Parent: **Apollo** OC from: **ladybug51010

**10: Name: **Willow Marie Di Lena** Godly Parent: **Nyx** OC from: **s-t-o-r-ylover56

**11: Name:** Roxallene Zoe Hunter** Godly Parent: **Tartarus** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**12: Name: **Ryan Blaze** Godly Parent: **Khione** OC from: **Princess Of Flames

**13\. Name:** Callie Alexander **Godly Parent:** Dionyus **OC from: **butterflygirly99

**14\. Name: **Cassidy Summers** Godly Parent: **Gaia** OC from: **fangirlfor3ver

**15\. Name: **Cynthia Vega **Godly Parent:** Asteria (Titan)** OC from: **Marceline-the-vampire-queen122

**16\. Name:** Alex Lupine** Godly Parent: **Ananke (Primordial)** OC from: **nicranger

**17\. Name: **Natsu Shiro **Godly Parent: **Hestia** OC from: **tigrun

**18\. &amp; 19\. Name: **Ira &amp; Liam Carter(Twins) **Godly Parent: **Hermes** OC from: **RollingUpHigh

**20\. Name: **Ivory Moore** Godly Parent:** Lyssa, goddess of insanity** OC from: **Epicness by Liv

**21\. Name: **Alice Santos** Godly Parent: **Mars** OC from:** H.

**22\. Name: **Miette Park** Godly Parent: **Thanatos** OC from: **barkingupthewrongkey

**23\. Name: **TrixieMyst** Godly Parent: **Hecate** OC from: **Lady Loophole

**24\. Name: **Zain** Godly Parent: **Thanatos** OC from: **kablamstar

**25\. Name: **Isabell Throne** Godly Parent: **Ares** OC from: **themidnightblue17

**26\. Name: **Skylar Throne (adopted brother)** Godly Parent: **Apollo** OC from: **themidnightblue17

**27\. Name: **SamanthaRomano** Godly Parent: **Nike** OC from: **AlphaPanther

**Alright once again thank you to all who gave me an OC. The time to get one in is gone now sorry to those who wanted to give one but couldn't. I would like to say all the OC's I got were awesome and thank you once again. You guys are awesome. If you still don't know yet the story is called The Knights and now Bob (The Line Break) would like to say some words.**

**This is Bob. Ummm... words. Hello...uhhh... I like purple... uhhh... pizza tastes yummmy. Ummmm... other words... caterpillars... pretty butterflies... I have a sister named Max. She's a time skip. Uhhh.. Bob is out of words. Okay bye.**

**And that was Bob. Say thank you everyone. Well I think its time I go. Gotta work on the next chapter of The Knights. Well bye and to those who are new welcome to The Knights.**


End file.
